Winx Club - Episode 306
|pe = The Sea of Fear |ne = The Company of the Light}} Layla's Choice is the sixth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis On Andros, when the Winx find the cure for Aisha's blindness, Aisha must choose between her sight and saving Queen Ligea. Plot At Alfea, Stella is worried about the Winx and her father. As Stella relives that horrible day on her home planet, Griselda comes knocking. Half-concerned, half-irritated that the girls did not show up for class nor reported to the nurse's office. Stella quickly turns the pixies and Kiko into the Winx to convince Griselda that they are still at Alfea. Meanwhile, on Andros, a mermaid rises from the water and Aisha recognizes her as Tressa, Princess of the Underwater Kingdom, who tells the Winx that Valtor captured her mother, Queen Ligea. She reveals through guilty tears that she was scared and fled from the fight against Valtor. Determined to help Tressa, the Winx are led into the ocean after Aisha uses her powers to create a morphix shield around her and her friends to help them breathe underwater and keep warm. They transform and swim to the bottom of the sea. At Alfea, another knock comes through Stella's door. It is Nova and her mother has some important, terrible news from Solaria regarding Stella. It is learned that Cassandra has put her iron fist into full throttle. She, her daughter and King Radius had just ended a conference. The conference's final conclusion is making Chimera crown princess, thus disinheriting Stella. When a chamberlain accosts the king, Cassandra rudely dismisses him and clarified that when she is queen she will deal harsh penalties for those who dare to defy towards her; making it clear she will defend her soon-to-be title and position at any cost. After learning this, Stella is now determined to take back her title and confirms her strong suspcisons that her father is under a spell. She transforms the Pixies and even Piff into her and her friends. Though advised against using Piff by the Pixies, she does not see an issue and proceeds to pack. Until Piff stews away. On Andros, the Winx journey down to the City of Mermaids and they swim to the bottom of the trench to get Queen Ligea. The mermaids, turned by Valtor's magic, begin attacking them. The Winx fend off the mermaids and hurry to the prison. The Pixies, as fairies, and Stella look around Alfea trying to find Piff. Griselda finds the disguised Piff first, catching them red handed and learns the Winx are missing. The Winx swim to the bottom of the trench as living coral attacks them, then finding Queen Ligea's crown and reaching the Kraken's lair. Believed to be a legend by others, Tressa tells them that Valtor is using the Kraken to keep watch of her mother. They journey into the lair and the Kraken attacks them. It grabs Aisha and takes her into the depths of its lair. The Winx and Tressa chase after the Kraken and find Queen Ligea in a prison cell. Tressa frees her mother while the Winx continue after the Kraken and as Queen Ligea exits the cave, Tress hurries to catch up to the Winx. As the Winx try to free Aisha, Tressa cuts off some of its tentacles freeing Aisha. They swim out of the lair and catch up to Queen Ligea. When Queen Ligea notices the blindness in Aisha's eyes, she reveals that the Coral Gem in her scepter can restore her sight. They hurry to the surface to catch the last rays of sunlight for the scepter. As the Winx swim up, the Kraken pursues them and they use convergence to seal off the cave. The cave starts to collapse and the Kraken breaks free. It impales Queen Ligea with one of its sharp tentacles and the Kraken retreats back to its lair. Bloom uses her power to get them to the surface of the water. Aisha decides to use the scepter’s power to heal Queen Ligea instead of curing her blindness. Because of this, she receives her Enchantix but she is still blind. Major Events *Stella receives bad news of her place in the new royal hierarchy in Solaria, and is disinherited. *The Winx meet Tressa, an uncorrupted mermaid and learn of what happened to Mermaid Queen Ligea. *The Winx rescue Ligea from her imprisonment under the kraken, but Ligea is fatally wounded. *Aisha sacrifices the chance to regain her eyesight to save Ligea, thus earning her Enchantix. Debuts *Princess Tressa *Queen Ligea *Coral Gem *Kraken *Aisha's Enchantix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Alfea Staff **Griselda *Alfea Students **Nova *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Animals **Kiko **Kraken *Enemies **Valtor (flashback) **Cassandra **Chimera *Royalty **Radius **Tressa **Ligea Spells Used *Substitution Spell - Used by Stella on the Pixies and Kiko multiple times. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *Enchantix (Song) (fairy dust) *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Enchantix (Song) (fairy dust) *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the final appearance of Aisha's Winx transformation and form. **However, the top part of her Winx outfit can be seen during her Enchantix transformation. *Stella appears in this episode, but she does not transform because she is not going to Andros. *This is the first Enchantix transformation of the third season. *Even though Tressa and Ligea are introduced in this episode, they are not revealed to be Aisha's relatives until Season 5. Mistakes *In one scene, Musa's wings were green instead of blue. *In one scene, Stella has black teeth. *As Musa swims away from the cursed mermaids, her midriff disappears. Tressa's mermaid form.jpg|Musa's green wings. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes